


Scars

by KazenoShun



Series: Redwall Drabbles [2]
Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bittersweet, Friendship, Gen, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazenoShun/pseuds/KazenoShun
Summary: 5+1 fic... since there's no way that Martin made it all the way through life without any scars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Redwall

1\. Acceptance

Gonff is the first to see his scars, glimpsing them through the steam of the hot spring in Salamandastron when the hares led them there to bathe. A patchwork of bare skin where his fur no longer grows. He expects the mousethief to question him. His scars do not match the story he told, after all. But for once Gonff says nothing, and he is able to rest easy in the realization that his scars don't matter to his new friend.

2\. Guilt

Timballisto sees the scars next when his tunic catches briefly while putting on the armor. His childhood friend says nothing, but he wishes he could find a way to let Timballisto know that the scars are not his fault.

3\. Understanding

Abbess Germaine sees the scars when she tends to him after he faces the wildcat. He is not awake for her to ask what they're from, so she quietly comes to her own conclusions. She had respected his ideas before, but somehow she seems to have a deeper understanding of what he means afterwards. She does not question him when he suggests making the walls thicker and taller.

4\. Concern

Columbine spots his scars one summer day when he's helping Gonff to fix the roof of the leaky old church. It's hot that day, so he chose to forgo his tunic and wear only his trousers. He catches her staring at the line across his chest, and wonders how she would react if he told her how he got it. He can't, of course, but it's interesting for him to compare her reaction to his scars to that of her husband.

5\. Comradery

Folgrim is the only creature whose reaction he can predict. Although the otter does not ask where he got them, the pair build an understanding of each other through scars.

\+ 1. Gratefulness

Chugger notices the scars for the first time several seasons after they return to the abbey, although he's certain the little squirrel has seen the scars before. The youngster is getting to big to sit on laps anymore, but he still climbs into Martin's lap to give him a hug.

"What was that for?" Martin asks him.

Chugger brings Martin's paw to the scar the Flitchaye rope left around his neck. "Thank you," is all he says. It's all he needs to say.


End file.
